


no one will hurt you

by wouldyoulookatthatarat



Category: X Men
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Remy Needs a Hug, There weren’t enough fics like this, attempted rape/sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyoulookatthatarat/pseuds/wouldyoulookatthatarat
Summary: The reader is walking home one night and meets an injured Remus on the way
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came to mind for no reason

Remy walked down the deserted New York street. Something in him told him that this was a bad place and he should get away as quickly as possible, but he was really just too tired to care at that point. He hadn’t slept in almost three days now and all he wanted to do was fall down and sleep. He entered another empty alleyway and found a pile of cardboard boxes that, in his sleep deprived state, looked like the perfect place to rest. He hadn’t even closed his eyes when a group of men came around the corner, leaning on each other laughing, clearly drunk. Remy felt his throat tighten with fear and prayed they couldn’t see him. Unfortunately for the Cajun, they could. 

“Well if I didn’t know any better I’d say that was a girl lyin’ In that gutter,” the man who was clearly the leader guffawed. “Let’s see if he fucks like a girl as well.”

The guys surged forward and grabbed the Cajun and before he could stop it they were trying to tear his clothes off. They had gotten as far as his shirt. A small whimper escaped his lips, “Non, please.” He was too exhausted to fight back. They were pummeling him with punches and kicks to the face and torso. Suddenly, the man closest to the end of the alley was blown away, as though by a gust of wind, and a person came around the corner. They had H/L H/C hair and were Y/H tall. They raised their hand again and another man was thrown back. 

“I shoulda known the damn mutties would come!” The leader yelled, “let’s get outta here!”

•to be continued•


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow update, but I completely lost all motivation for writing. I'll try to update more regularly from here on out.

The men ran off down the street and Remy tried to raise his head to get a good look at his savior, but found he couldn't. From his position on the ground, he could see a human shape drawing slowly closer to him. He whimpered softly and instinctively tried to get away, but once again, he was deterred, one by the pain in his body, and two by the alley wall at his back. The shape knelt slowly down beside him and hesitantly raised their hand. Remy's breath hitched in his throat. The person gently reached out and placed a cool hand on his bruised cheek. Gentle Y/E/C eyes gazed into his red ones and they whispered, "Are you alright? I mean, did they...do, anything?"  
Remy could only shake his head. The person breathed a sigh of relief, and Remy felt suddenly confused. They were worried about him. Really worried. Someone he had never met before had helped him and now seemed genuinely concerned for his well being. The person spoke softly again, "My name is Y/N. We need to get you out of this alley so I can help you better, do you think you can stand?"  
Again, Remy shook his head.  
"Alright then." Y/N stretched out their hand and suddenly Remy felt as though there was some sort of invisible bed underneath him, and as Y/N began to move, he floated along behind her. During this whole process all he could think was, "Where are they taking me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Remy was floated a few blocks, until they reached an apartment building just barely still in the bad part of town. You gently lowered him down onto the ground and wrapped an arm around his still bare waist. Again, he flinched at the contact. You felt your heart crack slightly when he did so. But, you decided you could worry about that later. It took a while, but eventually you managed to half carry him up the stairs, Remy leaning heavily on you. You glanced over and saw that he was nearly unconscious, his head lolling down onto his chest, auburn hair covering his face. "Thank god my room is on the ground floor," you thought. 

You both only had to stumble a few more clumsy feet until you reached your room. You gently lowered Remy onto the floor and began to search your pockets for the keys. You finally unlocked the door and hauled Remy once again to his feet. The movement seemed to startle him and his eyes flew open, wide and frightened. He stumbled backwards into the small apartment, and he got as far as the corner when his legs gave out and he slid to the floor. Immediately, he pulled his knees up to his chest, even though it must have caused him a lot of pain, and wrapped his arms around his legs, curling in on himself in a ball. You watched all of this, slightly dumbfounded, until finally coming to your senses and beginning to slowly walk towards the trembling Cajun. You made sure that he was able to see your hands. "Hey there honey," you murmured softly, crouching down to his level. "Remember me? I'm Y/N. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you either." Slowly, so as to not startle him, you reached out a hand to rest gently on his shoulder, gently rubbing circles on the warm skin with your thumb. You felt him hesitantly relaxing into your touch and you took that as a sign. You wrapped a gentle arm around his shaking frame and pulled him close, his head resting on your chest, one hand stroking his hair and the other alternating between scratching and lightly rubbing his bruised back. Remy tried to pull away at first, but then realized you meant no harm, you could feel his tense muscles relaxing under your touch. 

To say Remy was confused would be the understatement of the year. You were someone he had never even met before, and you were being so kind, so gentle, bringing a poor street rat into your home. He tried to remember the last time anyone had held him like this, and realized he couldn't. Not even as a child. Before he could stop himself, get a handle on his frazzled emotions, he began to cry. 

You felt Remy's shoulders begin to shake and felt hot tears beginning to dampen your shirt, and your heart broke. You didn't know who he was, hell, you didn't even know his name. But what you did know was that he was someone who desperately needed love and you were more than willing to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> well would you look at that! I came back from the dead and actually posted for once! albeit, i did write this at around 2-4 am so its probably not that good, but oh well. ok, ok I'm going to sleep now. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
